


Charmed

by lovehotelreservation



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal, Double Penetration, Gangbang, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: The key to victory is knowing how to pick your battles. However, in this particular battle, you have four Marin Karin’d Phantom Thieves looking to work out their ailment with you.





	Charmed

**Author's Note:**

> FROM THE CAFE TO THE METAVERSE, THE LEWDING CONTINUES ON AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!

Of all the times to run out of Relax Gels.

It had been a long excursion down into the depths of the Metaverse, especially when a battle against one of the many Phan-Site perpetrators left you, Akira, Ryuji, Yusuke and Akechi separated from the others after a deep rift on the floor was created while exchanging attacks, plummeting you all into the abyss.

No Morgana, no Futaba--the five of you were left searching for safety in the nearest rest area while guarding yourselves from the Shadows that haunted the pathways.

As serious as the situation was, with each of you on your guard, you were happy to find yourself under the protection of your fellow Phantom Thieves. Akechi swearing to strike down any Shadow that wished to lay harm onto you, Yusuke constantly asking and worrying over your well-being, Ryuji offering for you to hop on his back if you were feeling too tired, Akira urging for you to stay close to him--this was everything you and your love stricken heart could have ever asked for.

However, for as rigid as their dedication was to you, all were susceptible to the limits of the human body, especially as your curative supply gradually decreased with every Shadow encounter. Weariness began to settle in as any sign of a rest area seemed too far to reach, affecting each of your movements and tactics in battle. It soon came to the point where there was simply no other choice but to run.

Even easily disposable Shadows like Leanan Sidhe seemed too much of a hassle to take on. The moment the five of you encountered a group of them was when you demanded that you all take off running, especially since there happened to be a descending escalator nearby.

You escaped down the steps first, the others just behind you.

Thankfully, at long last, there was a rest area, providing the blessed chance to make contact with Futaba and Morgana.

But you would not have the chance to rest and take a breather so easily.

"C-Contact! They're all okay!" Futaba shrieked with delight as soon as Necromonicon was able to detect your presence in the floors below, her eyes lining with tears out of joy.

"Oh thank god!" Ann whooped, one hand resting over her chest for a moment just before cracking her whip against an approaching Queen Mab, her actions followed up by Makoto eviscerating the Shadow with the incredible might of Johanna.

Turning towards Futaba, Makoto let out a relieved breath, even as she maintained her impeccable composure. "Excellent work as always, Futaba. Do you know which floor they are on?" 

"Indeed!" Morgana cried out while smiting down a Nebiros with his sword. "I must ensure that our missing fair maiden and Joker are safe--the other fellows too, I guess!"

Her axe in hand, Haru landed the finishing blow against the Kumbhanda she was facing against. Smiling softly to herself in satisfaction, she turned towards Futaba, her lips parting to express her praise, only to stop and blink in confusion when she noticed that her fellow Phantom Thief was suddenly staring ahead with a blank expression. "Futaba? Is everything alright?"

A bit slow to snap of her stupor, Futaba turned towards the others, her expression becoming warm as Necromonicon was detecting something _quite_ familiar to the few ero doujinshi titles she happened across during her life as a hikkikomori. Her hands suddenly flying to her face, she exclaimed with utter embarrassment, "A-Ahh NG! NG! There is nothing but NG going on down there!"

"NG?" Thus was repeated by the others, all mirroring one another in confusion.

However, Futaba immediately rushed forward, grabbing onto the arms of Haru and Makoto while dragging them ahead, Morgana and Ann scrambling to follow suit. Her voice shrill, she cried out, "Kyaaaa! You two--you two need to fix this once we get down theeeeere!"

As this transpired, you found yourself in your own little frenzy of incomprehensible emotions and sensations, left too flustered and overwhelmed to find a way out.

It had been a while since a Shadow of the likes of Leanan Sidhe had been a difficult opponent. However, with your Persona's lacking skillset with healing ailments and your barren supply of curatives, it was only a mere casting of Marin Karin that proved to be your downfall.

Especially when four of your teammates had succumbed to the spell's effects.

Completely surrounded, completely filled.

Were it not for Ryuji lying beneath you, your back would have been pressed to the ground of the rest area's waiting room, the ceiling of which was obscured by the faces of your crushes looming above. The front of your attire was a discarded piece of fabric and material in some corner of the tiny space, your bottoms in similar disarray. Your appearance was reduced to this state by the hurried and desperate need to gaze upon and caress skin that had been the influence of many wet dreams for your friends.

With your thighs kept spread wide apart by Ryuji's sturdy arms hooking beneath them, there was plenty access for him to drive the wide girth of his dick up into your ass while Yusuke was positioned between your legs, his hands clinging onto your waist while he pumped his cock inside you with rapturous vehemence.

At the same time, your lips were left to remain full with Akira and Akechi taking turns fucking your mouth. While both were conflicted between coating your face with their cum or getting to unload every warm, sticking drop down your throat, there was also the temptation to release upon your bared breasts, which their fingers took great pleasure in teasing and groping.

Between the growled curses beneath you and the shaky moans of ecstasy mingling with sultry murmurs above, truly this seemed like something right out of your most depraved fantasies, your senses left in as much disarray as your attire by the deft hands of your crushes. Their complexions flushed red, their bodies hot and their hunger ravenous, they were all feeling the effects of Leanan Sidhe's inflicted Marin Karin. However, rather than be under the Shadow's influence, they were instead drawn to their one object of affection, the very same one who lead them to the sanctuary of this particular rest area.

While the strength of their ailment was severe to the point of needing relief to ease the intense arousal surging through their bodies, they were still mindful of their actions upon first approaching you.

Ryuji had huffed out your name, groaning as he reached for your body, "B-Babe, ya gotta help me--fuck, just a kiss from you could save me from this...!"

Yusuke had been reduced to his knees while he crawled towards you, willing to forgo any sense of pride for your attention. "As selfish as this is to beg of you... p-please, darling, I crave for your mercy."

"How unlike me to behave in such a brutish m-manner," Akechi had mused while doing his damnedest to maintain his elegant poise, right as he tugged you towards him. Finding relief in pressing his body against yours. he continued, "...surely you won't have me continue to suffer in this way, isn't that right, dearest?"

And lastly, you had found yourself suddenly drawn back into the secure yet possessive embrace of Akira, who at first let out a breath of relief upon grinding his erect cock against your backside. And yet, once his lips grazed over your ear, he let out a knowing chuckle, even if its usual teasing nuance was subdued by the rampant lust coursing through him. "Mmmm, I bet someone's happy, no? I know how much you've been craving us~"

And thus lead to your current situation, being surrounded and overwhelmed by the four you craved so much, your desires realized at last yet only fueled to become even more rampant by their touch. It wouldn't be long before positions were switched, with you remaining stuffed full all the same.

For as much as you were in a hurry to make contact with the rest of the Phantom Thieves earlier, the five of you hoped the others took as much time as they needed to head down.


End file.
